Mi Pequeño Tesoro (BelaLiech)
by Art-girl4477
Summary: AU Humano Natalya tienía un claro sentimiento de misantropía general, su disgusto era tal que no soportaba en absoluto nada, pero solo una persona pudo hacerla ver, con una mirada inocente, otra forma del mundo. •Muerte de uno de los personajes principales.


Una clara molestia con el mundo en general, un claro pensamiento cansado, la vida humana demuestra la ingratitud general con todo, el tener o no tener, el querer o no querer, el ser humano es un ser claramente desagradecido con lo que tiene, con lo que piensa, hace o deshace con los demás; la bielorrusa no pensaba de manera distante a decir verdad, aquella personalidad centrada y distante casi que hacía que causara terror ante el mundo en general; cortos 19 años, talento inigualable para gimnasia y danza, casi perfecta en un mundo dónde se cree que la perfección es algo existente.

Natalya Arlovskaya, aquella mujer que parecía matar con su mirada a una sociedad ingrata para su opinión, aquella mujer que siente que algunas horas del día llegan a ser tediosas por extrañas razones, el reloj marcando las 4 de la tarde hacían pensar que eran horas malvadas; parecía ser que los dulces movimientos de su cuerpo a la hora del baile contrastaban con una débil mentalidad escondida en un carácter fuerte y una fuerza que llegaba a ser tomaba como agresiva para la opinión de la mayoría de las personas que la vieran, para Natalya la realidad humana era ilógica si solo iban hacia ella por aquella belleza que ha de caracterizarla a pesar de su juventud; las calles bielorrusas, aunque fueran su hogar le parecían claramente aún más ilógicas si es que iba a soportar todavía que no estuviera a su lado la dulce compañía que tuvo durante meses, quien supo apreciar lo que era la humanidad y el reflejo más puro de esta, aquella dulzura en aquella mirada que simulaba un brillo de esmeraldas, aquellos cortos cabellos y aquella inocencia que demostraba siempre, hasta cuando veía aquel reflejo fantasmal, aquel recuerdo de la mujer la cual consiguió hacerle desaparecer aquella misantropía que declaraba constantemente sin importante realmente nada más en el mundo, por desgracia no la había vuelto a ver en su vida, y dudaba hacerlo.

Natalya recordaba con claridad cuando entre la gente, veía como un rostro femenino desconocido andaba como turista; las calles de Minsk no eran un territorio propiamente visto como turístico, Bielorrusia en general tampoco; no obstante se veía como una extranjera, dudaba que una mirada tan dulce como la de aquella mujer fuera descrita en una mujer bielorrusa como Natalya, la cual destacaba por aquel brillo oscurecido en un azul profundo, lo que fue con aquella extranjera fue más que nada curiosidad; dudando con ella si en serio si la oscura brecha de las características humanas básicas en cuanto a su actuar y en cuanto a su pensamiento aplicaban con aquel ser que justo acababa de ver; aquel simple acto, ver, la única forma por la cual dudaba criticar, aunque en aquel momento con aquella desconocida fue eso lo que hizo, tomar un pensamiento crítico.

Si se ha de preguntar quien era aquella extranjera, solo era una simple joven, menos de 18 años, de un país desconocido para muchos igual, Eva Vogel; una simple viajera del mundo que terminó en el Este de Europa, porque aquellos cortos kilómetros que conformaba su natal Liechtenstein, aquellos Alpes en los cuales visitaba a familia en Suiza o en Austria no llenaban realmente lo que era una expectativa libertaria, ver el mundo más allá de lo que su inocencia mostrara, sintiéndose ella centrada, sin ver ni esperar realmente nada más, solo con la pequeña negatividad general europea de una dictadura y de afectaciones leves debido a lo ocurrido en Chernóbil años atrás, pero sin ver más allá de lo que realmente podía ser aquella zona, y queriendo conocer cual mujer de real sociedad algún acto de ópera o algún elegante ballet de teatro bielorruso que pudiera realmente mostrarle lo que puede ser considerado bello; casi que de esas pequeñas cosas quería vivir la liechtensteiniana, aunque fuera simple, aunque su hermano preocupado quiera pensar en peligro, solo quería conocer.

Si algo igual tiene en mente la bielorrusa eran las constantes visitas de Eva cuando aún no conocía su nombre al Gran Teatro Académico Nacional de Ópera y Ballet de Minsk, aquel bello lazo, unas veces de un color azulado, y otras de un violeta intenso, sutil cambio que la hacía resaltar entre el aburrido gentío bielorruso que se hacía pasar por culto y elegante solo por ir al teatro, aquellos ojos esmeralda que destacaban entre el público cuando ejecutaba por enésima vez el "Lago de los Cisnes", aquel inspirador brillo que hacía tomar la provocadora sensación de hablar, pero sentía que no debía perder su dignidad y que no valdría la pena; porque Natalya sentía que no valía nada realmente, el hablar con alguien era ilógico por creer que todo el mundo es un arma de doble filo que hará daño por alguna u otra razón, como aquel atentado en el tren de Minsk, ese que llevó a la muerte a su hermano mayor, la adoración, el amor, el sentimiento más grande existente que pudo haber sentido por alguien; aquella muerte pudo haber sido la detonante de aquella misantropía, justo antes de hablar y conocer a fondo a ella, a "Lily", como aquellas flores de Lirio a los que le recordaba su dulce aroma.

Eva tampoco es que haya olvidado aquellas primeras palabras a la bielorrusa, aquella felicitación por las maravillosas actuaciones en su teatro; las primeras personas que pudieron halagar el talento de Natalya, fueron sus hermanos Iván e Irina, por desgracia Iván fue aquel que sufrió las inclemencias del atentado en tren, e Irina se ganaba la vida en Ucrania como buenamente podía; de resto, solo inescrupulosos hombres que osaban buscar algo más por su belleza, aquellas palabras de la liechtensteiniana sonaban extrañamente sinceras en su pensar, en su actuar, no sonaba de manera jocosa o provocativa, aquella sinceridad y elegancia hacía que sintiera más que un eterno aborrecimiento, fue la primera vez que sintió algo positivo por alguien que no era de su familia, calor en su corazón más allá de la frialdad de su mirar o su actuar.

—Nunca había visto obras de ballet original en su idioma, por lo que creo que debías saber que me siento admirada por tu talento.— Inocencia pura en aquellas palabras, aquella dulce sonrisa, aquella liechtensteiniana mostraba aquel lado del humano que la bielorrusa no fue capaz de apreciar.

—Creo que gracias, no creo que sea para tanto.— Contrastes de personalidad, aquella fuerza y hasta sequedad bielorrusa, que podía intimidar, pero aquella rubia de ojos esmeraldas seguía sin escapar de su mirada.

—En mi opinión ha de valer demasiado la pena señorita, no me he presentado, Eva Vogel, de Liechtenstein.— Un acto en la opinión de la bielorrusa demasiado elegante, no merecido para ella como una aristocrática reverencia frente a sus ojos, aquello hizo hasta criticarlo.

—Para alguien como yo, no creo que sea merecida una reverencia, realmente no creo que legalmente valga una mierda para poder recibir tratos elegantes, igual, soy Natalya Arlovskaya y esas cosas.— La bielorrusa como tal no contenía palabras, no era delicada, otro contraste era, pero realmente nada importa cuando comienza el aprecio, y del aprecio pasa a algo más.

Lo más extraño que podía ocurrir de aquellas interacciones, era aquel contraste de lenguajes, expresiones y reacciones que hacía que hubiera un cambio de pensamientos, casi que una muestra de que tanto podías discrepar con alguien y que podías sacar de aquello, como aquel apodo de "Lily", aquellas dulces flores que le recordaban a ella, aquel olor que podía ser considerado una básica forma de la aromaterapia, y Natalya sentía que Eva era la terapia que necesitaba en su vida, suave elegancia con un deje de independencia, aunque Natalya no fuera así, aunque fuera vulgar y dependiente a sus vagos recuerdos, aunque fueran simples, eran básicamente dolorosos en cierta manera.

Más doloroso era saber el peligro que significó llegar al punto de besar aquellos labios cuando llevaban meses de estar juntas, aquel pensamiento cruel, podía ser que no penaran su relación, pero si podían criticarla y podían hasta golpearte por ello; pero si algo descubrió Natalya era que aquel suave rostro de Eva era delicado, que debía protegerlo y evitar a toda costa que la marchitaran cual flor, defendiéndola a capa y espada como si de esto dependiera su vida básicamente, si Natalya no podía defenderla, sentía que nadie lo haría, por mucho que ella inocentemente reprochara, ella conocía las inclemencias de los policías cuando el presidente daba su "mano dura" en ciertos asuntos, sonando triste realmente, pero realista para ambas.

Pero no hay más desgracia en el mundo que decir que tuviste un pequeño tesoro, pero que digan que es una mentira cuando ahora no está a tu lado, cuando hizo destrozos totales aquella desaparición, cuando aquel sinsentido volvía a tomar fuerza y llegaba al punto de querer devolver el tiempo, pero la reacción más lógica la tienes en aquellos momentos que termina siendo realmente tardía; la bielorrusa podía clamar de mil formas que su pequeño tesoro existía, que la veía cual fantasma rondando por su hogar, por sus labios y por su corazón, puesto que le mostró que era ver la verdadera sensibilidad del mundo, y que más que odiarlo, debía hacer algo por cambiarlo, por muy tarde que lo haya pensado, analizado o hecho.

Aquel enojo acrecía con agigantados pasos cuando habla de que estuvo en casos importantes presentes, cuando ellos no podían verla, tomando a la bielorrusa como una loca, como si todavía viera fantasmas del pasado, como si de eso viviera.

Pero más dolía saber que la última vez que vio a su pequeño tesoro, a "Lily", iba a ser antes de volver a su país, claro como una suposición, aquel último beso, aquel último adiós que no contara que iba a hacer el último porque ella se fue, en aquel vuelo de las 4 de la tarde, pero nunca regresó, porque se fue para siempre, aquel pequeño tesoro que le mostró el amor humano, murió, a manos de un error de un simple humano.


End file.
